Nomination of Jonathan S. MacCarthy III
On December 16, 2018, after the loss of the Left-Wing Coalition, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu made a desperate move to nominate Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III as Prime Minister, which MacCarthy accepted immediately, even though MacCarthy was caught in a Prostitution (Prostitution is not illegal in Chawosauria). DKA calculated that the Big Tent Coalition, and the loyal and newly formed Center-Left Coalition, will vote for his nomination. Jonathan S. MacCarthy contacted DKA immediately after the nomination announcement and told DKA he accepted the nomination. DKA's new left-wing enemies (who were his supporters) accused DKA of corruption and desperation for loyalty and threatened to filibuster against DKA with their newly formed coalitions. The Nomination was haunted by the controversial legacy of MacCarthy's grandfather, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, who was openly a White Supremacist, and a populist. This nomination caused a blowback from non-white Chawosaurians, particularly Chawosaurians who are Native Australians. MacCarthy was easily confirmed on December 25th, 2018, in a 683-317 margin as a result of his discovery of Jake Fowler's op-ed involving the Poseidon blowout and oil-spill incident. Background After the Nomination of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX suffered a stroke in November of 2018, and a replacement was needed. From December 1, 2018, to December 15, 2018, DKA struggled to find a replacement for Bismarck who was unable to take over after Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. DKA finally found a replacement, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, on December 16, 2018, a DKA loyalist. DKA contacted MacCarthy to ask he would accept the job as Prime Minister, and MacCarthy immediately affirmed that he will accept the nomination. Hearings Hearings for the nomination has already begun, on December 20, 2018, questions were asked from liberal-leaning politicians in the Chawosaurian Palace, notably from Samantha Amanda Montgomery, who will run for re-election for an eighth term, Montgomery asked a question that received widespread attention, Montgomery asked about MacCarthy's opinion about his White Supremacist Grandfather, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, where MacCarthy said "I agree that Papa MacCarthy was a bigot, but as his grandson, I loved him then, and I love him now". Senator Montgomery then pressed MacCarthy about his answer that although MacCarthy denounces his grandfather's racist legacy, Montgomery asked if MacCarthy was a racist, MacCarthy answered "no" and said he does not believe in White Supremacy as his father and grandfather did. Controversy and Challenges In December 2018, the Left-Wing Coalition collapsed due to alienated left-wing allies of DKA. This put the nomination at risk of being voted down, and the Communist Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, would have to serve another term as Prime Minister for another nine years in the 2020s if a replacement is not guaranteed. The Center-Left Coalition will vote in favor of MacCarthy, the Big Tent Coalition are tossups, and the Communist Party and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance are leaning "Anti-MacCarthy". Confirmation Vote As a result of the Gold Coast scandal, MacCarthy was easily confirmed in a 683-317 margin, a surprise margin, on the evening of December 25, 2018. See also * Nomination of Garfield Elton DeGroff * Nomination of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II * Nomination of Jonathan D. Bismarck XIX Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu